1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements of the interior structure of automotive vehicles, notably automobiles, in the head region, that is, the area or areas near the head of one or more of the vehicle occupants, such as typically the interior surface of the roof of the vehicle cabin.
Automotive vehicles, such as automobiles, vans, freight cars or trucks, buses and the like, generally comprise a cabin capable of seating two or more passengers, one of which is the driver. It is well known that the interior vehicle structure in the head region of the passengers, notably the driver and any front-seat passenger, is of critical importance in collision-type accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to reduce collision hazard in the head region of vehicle occupants, notably in the head region of any occupant near the windshield, i.e. driver and front-seat passengers, without detriment to other functions such as anti-glare or anti-dazzle protection. For example, it has been suggested to replace the conventional pivotable light screens or visors by retractable screens and to provide for various shock -absorbing means in the head region near the cabin roof. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of such prior art: 2,477,933, 2,594,867, 2,806,732, 2,843,420, 3,188,112, 3,650,542, 3,644,682, 3,687,485 and 3,721,468.
Few of these prior art suggestions that actually do provide for improved safety have found their way into practical application, probably due primarily to the relatively high costs of assembly arising from replacement of conventional roof linings by structures with improved functional effectiveness, notably in mass production.
In any case, improvements of the interior structure of automobiles so as to reduce collision hazards continue to be of great interest.